My Love
by Faifu
Summary: Heero/Usagi


My heart was pounding as I looked into your eyes for the first time

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW and I only can wish. : Sighs: Oh well, I guess it's not meant to be. Maybe next life, but that's not likely. ^-^

My Love

My heart was pounding as I looked into your eyes for the first time.

Your endless pool of Prussian blue eyes is so beautiful like the 

Oceans of Neptune and Mercury combined, making

Me want to drown in them.

Each time you said hi to me, made me pine for you even more.

Your friends introduced us, and yet…you still ignore me.

Each time you look away, or each time a girl looks at you.

I feel jealously gnawing at my heart, taking over my sense of control.

My heart stops, and wonder, am I worthy of you.

You saved so many lives and yet killed so many.

You never found out that I have also killed during the war, 

But in different ways.

Your messy chocolate brown hair tempts me, wanting me to run

My hands through it.

A few years later, I found out that you were engaged to Relena

Peacecraft and were going to get married in a year.

It broke my heart and tore my soul, thinking that you love her.

It worked out for the best anyways, I had to marry my

So-called soul mate and rule Crystal Tokyo.

That is my destiny, and now that I realize that I have no

Hope for becoming the one you love.

I know that now that I can never compare to Relena,

But I can be happy, knowing that you are happy with her.

And now I end my confession of my heart,

And wish you good luck with your marriage, as I walk down

The marriage aisle, a solitary tear rolls down my cheek as I

Walk to my destiny.

My father hands me to the groom, I slightly smile as I see my 

Dad shoots him a dangerous look. (He never liked him anyways)  
the priest starts the ceremony and I wish that it could've been you

My love. 

As the priest begins to say, "If anyone doesn't want this marriage to happen

Then speak know or forever hold your peace."  
The doors blast open and I see your face and Relena watching us,

She shouted out…

Should I end it here…or should I continue this or end here.

I'll continue this. ^-^

Heero's Pov. (I think you already guessed this already)

I interrupted the ceremony, by blasting the door open with my gun.

And Relena shouted, "Sorry I'm late!" everybody fell down at that.

As I saw the bride blink, I could spy a lonely tear

Creeping down her heart shaped face as if she wasn't happy

About marrying this guy. 

I didn't miss how her eyes sparkle when you saw me right now,

I wondered is it because you are happy to see me, or is it?

My train of thought was lost to me as Relena pulled the cuff

Of the uncomfortable tuxedo she made me wear.

We sat in the front of the aisle as it was the only place that we

Could sit that hasn't been already taken.

As the priest starts again and asks you if you say I do,

I shouted, "No!" I saw her face and she was shocked, as were the whole chapel and I. Then I saw a million emotions cross her face: confusion, anger, wonder, love, and happiness wait a second. Love? How can that be? Is that love in her eyes for me, or is it for the man standing next to you, that is looking my way with hate in his eyes? It has to be for me…right? 

Serena's Pov.

I was shocked. Really shocked, that he interrupted the wedding in the first place, then interrupted me about to say I do. I'm pretty sure that a million of emotions are crossing my face. His emotionless mask came off and I saw in his eyes…confusion, love, anger, jealously. Hold on. Love and jealously! But, I can't believe that he felt love for me. I only thought that he loved Relena. Apparently, I'm wrong. He came up to me hesitating and walked up to me until Darien blocked him and said coolly, "Back off, you have your own fiancé." My friends didn't even try to block me from Heero. As I look at their faces and saw why. The Inner scouts have a knowing look in their eyes, telling me that they know something that I don't. The Outer scouts have a knowing look in their eyes and one look at them; I know that this was meant to happen. Suddenly I see Trista and Hotaru's faces smile and it is now, that I realize that I am free of my destiny and can love whomever I want to. Now I can be with Heero. I rush past the prince of the earth catching his shocked face as I ran past him and throw myself in Heero's arms, and as I predicted he caught me and I whispered in his ear…I love you. I looked into his eyes and saw true love shining in them. Not the friendship love I see in my friends, or the fake love I see in Darien's eyes. Then Heero bent down and whispered in my ear, I love you. And in that moment I knew…that it was meant to be. He kissed my lips sweetly and in the back round I could hear Mina and Raye say, I told you so.

Three years later 

Heero's Pov.

My wife is so beautiful when she's outside. Her silky, silvery, blonde hair was glistening in the sunlight. Her face lights up with joy, her silvery blue eyes shining as she dances with our child. Rini is 11 years old now, and had just gotten back from her trip to the past. She hasn't grown much, but she has my habits and her mother's attitude. Rini has to pretend her hair is a different color because that way Darien doesn't suspect anything. Her regular hair color is light brown with a silvery touch to it, and her eyes are a beautiful sky blue, with silver specks in them. I love my daughter and wife very much. It's so hard thinking that my daughter has to pretend to like Darien and act mean to her mother's past self. 

Ami and Trowa have settled down together and live in a palace in Mercury and has a 12-year-old boy named Nanashi (no name) he has light blue hair and emerald eyes and has inherited from Ami the Mercury intelligence and his father's silence. Rei and Wufei have two children, one 11-year-old boy named Wufei and a 7-year-old girl named Merian. They both have black hair with purple highlights and both have black eyes. Quatre and Mina have a 13-year-old child named Aphrodite, after the goddess of love. She has light blonde hair and has sky blue eyes. Last, but not least Duo and Lita have three children. Zeus aged 7, and a pair of twins, both aged 12 and named Makoto and Duo. The three children all have brown hair, Zeus has light brown eyes and the twins have green eyes. Relena has long since given up on Heero and moved on to Darien, who readily accepted and have gotten married and have a 12-year-old boy named Endymion, who has a crush on Rini (How ironic, that Relena's son would have a crush on Heero's daughter. ^-^) 

Well, till next chapter, Ja Ne. By the way, I have a really big writer's block on my story Sailor Cosmos (goddess of the stars). If anyone could help me or give me ideas, I would truly appreciate it. ^-^


End file.
